Época de Apareamiento
by Jaelyn EG
Summary: La peor pesadilla de Inuyasha se cumple; su época de apareamiento se acerca estando cierta Miko del futuro cerca. ¿Qué hará Inuyasha? ¿Cómo terminará esto entre estos dos?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Hace poco volví a ver Inuyasha ¡y me encanta! Desde entonces he estado pensando en esta historia. ¡Espero que les guste!

-AVISOS-

Este Fic contiene LEMON

Los personajes NO SON MIOS, son de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

 **ÉPOCA DE APAREAMIENTO**

 **CAPITULO 1**

Era un brillante y bello día en la época Sengoku en el que nuestros viajeros tomaban un bien merecido descanso cerca de un río, habían estado peleando contra múltiples demonios y estaban exhaustos.

-¡Que buen día!- dijo, Kagome suspirando mientras se acostaba relajada.

-No veo que tiene de bueno estar de holgazanes cuando podríamos estar buscando a Naraku ahora mismo- se quejó Inuyasha desde la rama de un árbol.

-No seas amargado Inuyasha- contestó el pequeño Shippo sin mirarlo a lo que Inuyasha gruño mirándolo con ojos asesinos.

-Además, no hemos tenido señal de Naraku en días, así que no veo porque no tomar un descanso- dijo Miroku sabiamente.

-Estoy aburrido, iré a casar algo para comer- dijo Inuyasha yéndose del lugar.

Inuyasha se fue al bosque buscando dónde pudiera estar tranquilo, pues si no se alejaba de ahí se volvería loco, literalmente estaba al borde de la locura ¿Por qué? Por nada más y nada menos que por Kagome y no era para menos, después lo que pasó entre ellos _«¡¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila?!»_

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Hace dos noches mientras todos dormían Inuyasha no paraba de observar a Kagome, se vía muy linda con su cabello un poco revuelto y su respiración tranquila, pasaron las horas y él seguía mirándola de vez en vez hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, se acercó a ella preocupado, podría no ser nada o ser algo, quien sabe así que solo se dedicó a mirarla fijamente. Kagome por su parte se movía y quejaba incómoda.

-I-Inuyasha- dijo en voz baja algo asustada, Inuyasha se quedó mudo _«Debe estar muy asustada»_ pensó mientras se acercaba más a ella.

Kagome seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. -Inuyasha… No… Por favor- Inuyasha se sintió morir, _«¿acaso era él a quién le tenía miedo? ¿Pero que hizo?»_ Mas sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver los ojos llorosos de Kagome viéndolo.

-Kagome, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te he hech o algo malo?- preguntó mientras sentía que su corazón se rompía.

En respuesta ella lo abrazó desesperadamente. -¡Inuyasha! ¡Tuve una pesadilla terrible! ¡Soñé que te herían y que no podía hacer nada para ayudarte!- le dijo llorando sin soltarlo, por su parta el hanyou se quedó estático, ella solo estaba preocupada por él, la abrazó y acarició su cabeza.

-Tonta, nada me va a pasar, yo siempre estaré aquí para cuidarte- dijo suspirando.

-Inuyasha- contesto feliz abrazándolo más fuerte.

Unos minutos después Inuyasha la dejó en su bolsa de dormir. -Anda, duerme todo estará bien.

-Inuyasha, ¿podrías recostarte a mi lado?- preguntó la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas mirando a otro lado.

El hanyou parpadeó y de la nada ya estaba completamente rojo- Claro- dijo, recostándose a su lado.

Kagome lo miraba feliz, sabía que lo hacía porque estaba asustada, pero era genial verlo preocupado por ella. Inuyasha no paraba de mirar a otro lado apenado, podía sentir como Kagome no dejaba de mirarlo y eso lo estaba incomodando.

-¿Qué?

-Nada- dijo, abrazándolo tiernamente.

Inuyasha sintió un escalofrío pasar por su columna y abrió sus ojos de par en par. Solo atinó a abrazarla también, esto sorprendió a Kagome no creyó que Inuyasha haría eso. Decidió no pensar de más y solo disfrutar como sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura la hacían sentir tan segura.

Por su parte el hanyou estaba mirando al frente para evitar sus ojos, en esa posición podía percibir su olor con mayor intensidad, ah le encantaba su olor era casi adictivo, pronto sintió los pequeños brazos de Kagome apretar su cuerpo al suyo. Este volteó a verla y antes de poder decir algo se pasmó al ver sus enormes ojos cafés.

-Kagome- dijo, acercándose.

-Inuyasha- respondió, mirándolo.

No se dieron cuenta cuando sus labios ya estaban unidos en un pequeño beso, los labios de Kagome se movían tiernamente e Inuyasha se sentía morir probando esos dulces labios. Al quedarse sin aire se miraron, Kagome estaba que no cabía en su sorpresa y alegría. -Inu- fue interrumpida, pues este ya estaba arriba de ella con sus manos al lado de su cabeza, mientras su respiración era agitada. La chica solo se quedó estática con sus manos en su pecho miró los ojos de Inuyasha podía percibir la convicción en ellos, pero ¿convicción para que? No tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más ya que el hanyou estaba besándola tonta y desesperadamente, sentía que no podía tener lo suficiente de ella, quería más. Pasó uno de sus colmillos por el labio inferior de Kagome causándole un pequeño gemido que casi lo vuelve loco. Siguió besándola hasta que sintió como ella le a correspondía, esto lo animó para poco a poco ir descendiendo por su mentón hasta llegar a su blanco y largo cuello dejando un camino de pequeñas marcas rojas mientras escuchaba los increíbles sonidos que salían de su boca. Estaba tan cerca de llegar a sus hermosos pechos cuando ambos escucharon moverse a Sango, ¿los había escuchado? Antes de darse cuenta Inuyasha estaba en una rama y Kagome intentaba controlar su respiración.

Sango siguió moviéndose hasta despertarse. -Kagome, ¿Qué haces despierta?- preguntó mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Kagome sonreía mientras una gotita de sudor bajaba por su sien. -Amm… Me dio-me dio calor jeje.- Mientras que en la rama Inuyasha desprendía un aura maligna mientras se convencía de no matar a Sango por interrumpirlos.

 **-End Flashback-**

¡Y! Este es el fin del primer capítulo. Ya sé, ya sé, este capítulo fue corto pero ya verán poco a poco se pondrá ¡mejor! Este Fic será corto pero intentaré subir los demás capítulos lo más seguido que pueda.

¡Hasta luego!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola chicos! ¡Gracias por sus comentarios, me animaron mucho para seguir con mi historia! Así que me gustaría contestarles:

-Camoni, jajaja lo sé, los dejé con ganas de más a los pobres.

-Amai Asahi, ¡gracias! Continuaré con muchas ganas.

-serena tsukino chiba, ¡gracias! ¡También te mando un abrazo enorme!

AVISOS:

-Los personajes no son míos son de Rumiko Takahashi

-Este fic contiene LEMON

 **CAPITULO 2**

Tan solo recordarlo lo ponía completamente rojo y como si se tratara de su peor pesadilla completamente erecto. Desde hacía unos días no paraba de pensar en ella, en sus ojos, en sus piernas, en todo su cuerpo, en cómo poseerla. Paró ahí, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

Respiró con dificultad y lentamente posó su mano en su erección ah se sentía tan bien; pensaba mientras subía y bajaba su mano cambiando de velocidad de vez en vez. Dándose el placer que su cuerpo tanto pedía, mientras lo hacía imaginaba que era Kagome a quien se encontraba poseyendo, no pudo evitar gemir al pensar en Kagome gimiendo y retorciéndose bajo de él. -Oh Kagome- dijo con voz ronca mientras se mordía el labio inferior y tenía los ojos cerrados con el ceño fruncido. Hasta que alcanzó el tan anhelado orgasmo. Al abrir los ojos salió de su ilusión de inmediato se sintió avergonzado, nunca se había sentido así por nadie, ni por la misma Kikyo. Él no era un pervertido como el idiota de Miroku. Agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro, se ajustó su hakama y se dirigió rio arriba para poder pescar algo.

Mientras el hanyou buscaba algún pez grande estaba que no podía consigo. -¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué justamente ahora!? ¡¿Por qué justamente cuando ella está aquí?!- Pensaba frustrado, al fin se había dado cuenta de la razón maldita sea, maldita sea, no dejaba de pensarlo. De repente sintió un pequeño piquete en su mejilla. Se golpeó y vio como una pequeña pulga caía lentamente. -¡Viejo Myoga! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó despreocupado.

-¡Inuyasha-sama! ¡Vengo a avisarle que ya casi empieza su- fue interrumpido por la palma de Inuyasha!

-No me interesa- dijo, enojado.

-¡Inuyasha-sama! ¡En dos días empieza su época de apareamiento! ¡Debe elegir una compañera!- dijo, saltando y aleteando.

-Y como siempre, no me interesa viejo Myoga.

\- O vamos Inuyasha-sama, me va a negar que no le hace falta la compañía de una hembra- dijo con las mejillas rojas y una cara de complicidad.

\- No- dijo arrojándolo lejos.

Saltó a su hombro. -¡Ah! No me diga que ya tiene un objetivo amo- dijo mirándolo pícaramente. En respuesta Inuyasha enrojeció y volteó la mirada. -¡Tengo razón! No me diga que es la señorita Kagome- dijo, dándole en codazo en la mejilla al hanyou.

-Para nada, déjame tranquilo- dijo, arrojándolo al agua.

 _«Como si no supiera que en dos malditos días esto se pondrá peor ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ahora que Kagome está aquí? Maldita sea»_ , pensaba el pobre hanyou mientras pescaba.

Mientras tanto rio abajo, Kagome tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo, recordando lo que había pasado _«Desde entonces no hemos hablado del tema. ¡Pero no fue mi culpa! ¡Fue él! Él me besó a mí. Tal vez debería actuar como si nada, no lo sé»_ , pensaba completamente ida. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Kagome con al menos 10 enormes pescados.

-¡Miren lo que traje!- dijo, levantando los peces.

-¡Wow! ¡Gracias Inuyasha! ¡Muero de hambre!- celebraba Shippo saltando de un lado a otro.

-Gracias Inuyasha- dijeron, Sango y Miroku con una sonrisa.

Kagome se acercó y le ayudó. -Gracias Inuyasha- le sonrió sin mirarlo.

Sango y Miroku prepararon la fogata para poder asarlos. Minutos después todos estaban disfrutando de la comida que Inuyasha les había conseguido.

Después de comer Inuyasha se levantó y dijo -Mina, tengo algo importante que hacer, SOLO, vuelvo en 8 días- dijo, sin mirarlos. -Y Kagome, creo que será mejor que te vayas a tu casa unos días- dijo, despreocupado.

Todos se quedaron sin habla y la primera en hablar fue Kagome. -¿Por qué?- preguntó sorprendida, siempre le costaba demasiado trabajo que la dejara irse ¿y ahora él le pedía que se fuera y además quería ir a un lugar SOLO? Algo muy raro sucedía, ¿acaso quería ir en busca de Kikyo él solo?- pensó deprimida.

-Porque lo digo yo- dijo, dándole la espalda.

-Pues no lo haré, no hasta que me digas la razón- dijo, también dándole la espalda.

Este se frustró. -¡Por tu seguridad!- dijo molesto, era una buena excusa, además tenía parte de verdad, tenerla cerca a tan solo unos días de su época de apareamiento era casi una tortura, su olor era cada vez más fuerte y adictivo, si la tenía cerca cuando comenzara; no quería ni pensar lo que sería capaz de hacerle.

-¿Mi seguridad? ¿Qué es lo que harás?- preguntó preocupada.

-Es algo que tengo que hacer, pero yo solo, no será por mucho y es mejor que te vayas a tu época mientras regreso- le dijo, más amablemente.

-Inuyasha-

Mientras tanto los demás los veían fascinados. Miroku los interrumpió. -La señorita Kagome tiene razón Inuyasha, sea lo que sea que tienes que hacer no podemos dejarte ir solo- dijo decidido.

-¡Tengo que hacer esto solo! ¡Y que no se diga más!- gritó molesto. Miró a Kagome y dijo. -Si quieres quédate pero en la aldea con la vieja Kaede hasta que vuelva.

\- Está bien pero… Cuídate mucho, ¿sí?- dijo, triste.

Sonrió. -Claro.

Al día siguiente, llegaron a la aldea e Inuyasha dejó a Kagome a cargo de la vieja Kaede.

-Cuídala bien vieja Kaede- dijo, con su tono amenazante.

-Claro, no te preocupes- dijo, despreocupada.

-Vuelvo en 8 días- dijo, despidiéndose de sus amigos, en especial de Kagome.

A solo un día de su maldita época de apareamiento Inuyasha ya estaba a kilómetros de la aldea, parece algo exagerado, pero solo así Kagome estaría a salvo de él, aún faltaba un maldito día y había pensado en ir a poseer a Kagome una y otra vez, no una, ni dos, sino cinco veces. _«Esto es lo mejor, Kagome no merece ser marcada por un hanyou como yo»_ , pensaba mientras buscaba algo para comer.

En la aldea Kagome se encontraba con su ropa de Miko cosechando junto con la anciana Kaede. -¿Qué estará haciendo Inuyasha?- pensó, en voz alta.

-Tranquila Kagome, Inuyasha volverá antes de que te des cuenta- le dijo tranquila la anciana Kaede.

Kagome enrojeció _«¿Me estaba escuchando?»_ , pensó apenada. -Lo siento anciana Kaede, estaba pensando en voz alta- dijo, un poco triste.

-Ya verás que volverán tan gritón y malhumorado como siempre- le dijo, en tono tranquilizador.

Kagome asintió tranquila. Todo era paz en la aldea, o eso parecía ya que a lo lejos en la oscuridad ciertos seres vigilaban la aldea desprendiendo un aura maligna terrible.

-Ahí está, la chica con los fragmentos- dijo, una de las criaturas con un tono gutural.

-Y no está con su perro guardián ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!- otra voz se hizo oír.

-No seas idiota, en cuanto sepa que la mujer está en peligro vendrá corriendo a por ella, necesitamos que alguien lo distraiga- de nuevo la voz gutural. -Catkan, encárgate.

En la oscuridad solo se vio una enorme y maléfica sonrisa. -Con gusto.

¡Y aquí termina el segundo capítulo! Gracias por leer y por su interés. ¡Hasta luego! ¡Les mando un abrazo!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos, ya sé, ya sé. Me desaparecí horriblemente las cosas en mi carrera se pusieron muy pesadas y no tuve casi nada de inspiración para traerles algo que pudieran disfrutar. ¡Prometo no volver a desaparecerme así!

Además de que les tengo un regalito, dependiendo de las reacciones que cause este capítulo (si es que no se olvidaron ya de mi historia) prometo subir dos más esta misma semana. ¡Lo prometo!

Ahora a todos los que me escribieron y leyeron les mando un abrazo ¡enorme! En verdad no me volveré a ir así.

Sin más les dejo los avisos básicos y mi historia de hoy.

-AVISOS-

° Los personajes NO son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi

° Este fic contiene lenguaje fuerte y LEMON

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

El resto del día pasó tranquilo, Miroku como siempre molestaba a Sango y ella le propinaba unos buenos golpes, mientras que Shippo se dedicaba a dibujar y jugar por ahí, por su parte Kagome se la pasó practicando con la anciana Kaede. Pero al llegar la noche mientras todos dormían plácidamente un enorme rugido estremeció la tierra alertando a todos en la aldea.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- se levantó de golpe la joven Miko del futuro

-Demonios y por lo visto son fuertes Kagome, quédate aquí, te has esforzado mucho hoy- le advirtió la anciana Kaede.

-Así es señorita Kagome, debe descansar, nosotros nos encargaremos- dijo Miroku sosteniendo su mano donde tenía su vórtice.

-Tranquila Kagome, nos encargaremos en un segundo- le dijo sonrió Sango. -¡Shippo cuida a Kagome!- ordenó saliendo de la cabaña.

-Yo te protegeré Kagome… N-no necesitamos al inútil de Inuyasha- decía Shippo mientras temblaba.

Al salir pudieron sentir la enorme aura maligna que rodeaba a los dos demonios que estaban causando destrozos en toda la aldea, por lo que rápidamente Sango, Miroku y la anciana Kaede se prepararon para pelear.

-No buscamos matarlos. Solo queremos a la mujer con los fragmentos de la perla- dijo, aproximándose uno de los demonios que parecía ser el mayor, su piel era blanca, su altura era poco común y su ojos eran enormes de color azul zafiro, su cabello era negro, trenzado en una larga coleta, por ropas llevaba un kimono blanco con algunas flores de cientos de colores y por armas dos Katar en cada mano.

-Lo siento, pero no permitiremos que se acerquen a ella- dijo, Miroku

-Solo hay que matarlos y llevárnosla- respondió el otro demonio, era delgado con facciones muy parecidas al otro, piel igual de blanca, aunque su cabello era más corto sostenido en una coleta y tenía un ojo cubierto por un parche, el ojo descubierto era color esmeralda y sus ropas era un kimono igual que el del otro demonio la única diferencia es que en lugar de flores eran ramas de bambú, las que adornaban su kimono y su arma era un enorme martillo de Guerra, debía ser tremendamente fuerte pues lo cargaba con una sola mano.

-Inténtalo si te atreves- contestó Sango arriba de Kirara.

-Como quieran, pero antes, permítanme presentarnos, nuestra costumbre antes de matar a alguien es hacerles saber quién fue quien los mandó al otro mundo. Yo soy Ryukan y él es mi hermano Akan y somos los hermanos Kan- dijo, levantando los brazos, recitando algo así como un conjuro, en cuestión de segundos cientos de demonios habían aparecido. -Cierto, olvidé decirles somo los hermanos Kan… Los encantadores de demonios- dijo, riéndose.

 _«Mierda, son demasiados, podría usar mi vórtice para absorber a todos estos demonios… ¡No! Es muy peligroso para los aldeanos»_ , pensaba Miroku mirando a los cientos de demonios que los rodeaban.

-¡Sango, Miroku! ¡Encárguense de esos dos! ¡Yo me encargaré de los demás!- dijo, la anciana Kaede, tomando su arco. -Seré una anciana, pero aún puedo defender a mi aldea.

Mientras tanto Kagome se encontraba recostada preocupada cuando escuchó la horda de demonios llegar, se levantó con trabajos. -¡Kagome! ¡No puedes levantarte aún! ¡Recuerda que gastaste mucha energía! ¡Es peligroso!- le decía Shippo agitando su brazos.

-Lo sé Shippo, pero tengo que ayudar a la anciana Kaede, no podrá hacerlo ella sola- dijo recargándose en la pared mientras tomada su arco y flechas.

-Pues no te dejaré ir sola, i-iré contigo Kagome- dijo, el pobre zorrito asustado.

Kagome salió rápidamente y miró la terrible pelea, Sango volaba de un lado a otro peleando contra Akan que lograba esquivar hábilmente los ataques de su Hiraikotsu, Miroku usaba su Shakujou para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con Ryukan mas este les lanzaba a ambos otros demonios menores para atacarlos. Por su parte la anciana Kaede peleaba con sus flechas y conjuros contra los otros demonios, pero se le veía tan cansada y débil. Kagome no resistió y fue en su ayuda, se puso de espaldas a la anciana lanzando flechas.

-¡Kagome! ¡Te dije que descansaras!

-¡No podía dejarlos así!- contesto mientras seguía y seguía purificando demonios.

A kilómetros de ahí un hanyou se percató de que algo no estaba bien, pues a pesar de estar tan lejos sus desarrollados sentidos le permitían tener una noción de lo que pasaba en la aldea. -¡Kagome!- dijo, exaltado y comenzó a correr en dirección a la aldea mas algo se encontraba mirándolo y siguiéndolo.

Inuyasha paró en seco y con el solo desfunde de su espalda destrozó más de 10 árboles. -¡Muéstrate!- gritó, poniéndose en guardia.

-Ja… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- sonó una asquerosa y malévola risa a lo lejos. Un cuerpo delgado y largo descendió lentamente. Tenía aspecto femenino, una mujer con piel blanca y cabello negro tan largo y lacio que le llegaba a media espalda, sus ojos eran azul zafiro brillantes, su cuerpo estaba bien formado por decir algo, era voluptuoso y delicado, definitivamente era hermosa. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en un bello kimono blanco adornado con cientos de hojas verdes. -Así que tú eres Inuyasha, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Catkan de los hermanos Kan- dijo, sonriendo.

-Me importa una mierda quien seas ¡Apártate de mi camino!- gritó, listo para atacarla, debía llegar rápido con Kagome.

-Je, je, je, je. Lo siento hanyou, pero mi trabajo es distraerte, pero no te preocupes podemos disfrutarlo, por lo que veo estas a poco de tu época de apareamiento- dijo, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces- dijo, ocultando su sorpresa.

-No te sorprendas Inuyasha, nuestra familia tiene esa… Habilidad, en mi caso, puedo ver lo que los demonios desean y tú, mi querido deseas desesperadamente aparearte y debo decir… Que no me desagradas en lo más mínimo- dijo, acercándose a él.

-¡Aléjate de mí! _«¡Tengo que llegar con Kagome!»_ , pensaba Inuyasha.

-Oh por favor, Inuyasha no me digas que no lo necesitas, haré que valga la pena- dijo, abrazándolo por detrás del cuello, se movió tan rápido que Inuyasha apenas se había dado cuenta.

El hanyou volteó bruscamente mientras blandía su espada. -¡Que te alejes de mí! ¡No puedo perder el tiempo contigo!- al voltear Catkan ya había desaparecido y se encontraba en una rama de un árbol.

-¡Jo! ¡Que aburrido eres!- dijo, haciendo un puchero.

No se dio cuenta cuando Inuyasha ya estaba corriendo en dirección a la aldea. Mas su carrera fue detenida al ser casi interceptado por una enorme guadaña con la hoja color rojo. -¡Lo siento guapo! Pero no puedo dejar que te vayas aún. No seas amargado y ven a divertirte conmigo- dijo, aflojando su obi.

Como respuesta obtuvo una serie de fieros ataques por parte de Inuyasha, los cuales esquivaba fácilmente. _«¡Maldita sea, tengo que terminar esto pronto! Pero no logro acertarle. ¡Espera! ¡Puedo verla! ¡Ahí!»_ , entonces logró causarle una pequeña cortada en el rostro.

Y así el baile paró, Catkan ocultó su rostro tras su cabello. -Tu… ¡TE ATREVISTE A CORTARME!- gritó, con voz gutural y mostró su verdadero rostro, su piel blanca se volvió gris oscuro, sus bellos ojos cambiaron a rojo, su rostro y dientes se afilaron cual espada al igual que el resto de todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué?- Inuyasha no podía creer como esa bella mujer se había convertido en la terrible presencia que ahora estaba frente a él.

Catkan desapareció y reapareció con su guadaña, esta pasó la mano por ella y dijo. -Sabes Inu, pudimos habernos divertido, pudimos disfrutarlo. Que lástima- de inmediato se lanzó contra Inuyasha.

 _«Mierda, se ha vuelto más rápida. Espérame Kagome, pronto estaré allá»_.

Por otro lado, la batalla en la aldea era brutal, entre más demonios vencían más llegaban.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo para que dejen que venir demonios!- gritó Kagome al ver que cómo se queda sin flechas.

-¡Si logramos que al menos uno de ellos deje de recitar su conjuro es posible que se detengan!- meditó Miroku.- ¡Sango! ¡Lanza tu Hiraikotsu a la boca de uno!

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó estupefacta por la idea tan estúpida.

-¡Solo hazlo!- gritó Miroku de vuelta.

Así lo hizo y en ese preciso momento Miroku usó su vórtice, esto distrajo por completo a Akan, este al tratar de protegerse no se dio cuenta cuando el Hiraikotsu de Sango le dio de lleno, acallando aquel encanto.

Miroku estaba en lo cierto, solo eso bastó para que la sorda de demonios se detuviera.

Akan por su parte se levantó furioso, tomó su martillo y lo golpeó contra el suelo, causando así una gran conmoción, lanzando lejos a todos. Dejando sola e inconsciente a Kagome; cuando regresó en sí se dio cuenta de lo alejada que estaba intentó llamar a sus amigos, pero nadie pareció oírla, rápidamente comenzó a buscar su arco y flechas. Para su maldita mala suerte solo le quedaba una, se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar preparada para atacar si era necesario.

De pronto, una ráfaga de viento la sorprendió era Ryukan inclinado con su Katar clavada en el piso.- Ahora, si eres tan amable dame lo fragmentos de la piedra y prometo matarte lo más rápido que pueda.- dijo dándole una sonrisa casi animal.

Kagome solo atinó a retroceder y comenzar a correr, sabía que una sola flecha no le bastaría y que ese demonio no estaba bromeando. Para que negarlo la pobre chica moría de miedo, sin Inuyasha cerca su muerte era casi un hecho. _«¡POR FAVOR INUYASHA! ¡VEN!»_.

Por su lado Inuyasha seguía peleando con Catkan que parecía incansable y devastadora, sin duda su cambio de forma le dio un poder que no poseía antes. _«Tengo terminar con esto. Tengo que llegar con Kagome ¡ya!»_.

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?!- gritó exasperado.

-¿No es obvio?- dijo riendo.- Queremos los fragmentos que tiene esa chica extraña que te acompaña, no me importa si tengo que matarla para conseguirlos.

El hanyou mostró una mirada casi demoniaca lo cual no era sorpresa por su parte demonio pero esa mirada habría espantado al mismo diablo, sus ojos se tornaron rojo sangre y marcas moradas aparecieron en sus mejillas, incluso sus colmillos parecieron aumentar.- ¡ENTOCES NO TENGO TIEMPO QUE PERDER CONTIGO! ¡TU MALDITA ESCORIA! ¡Bakuryūha!- ni siquiera se detuvo a ver cómo el cuerpo de Catkan se partía por la mitad y con una velocidad impresionante se dirigió a la aldea.

Kagome solo seguía corriendo estaba más que aterrada, sentía cómo sus piernas humanas no aguantarían más, ni tampoco tenía la energía para hacerlo, la desesperación se estaba apoderando de ella; no pudo evitar que lagrimas corrieran por su rostro. _«No quiero morir ¡No ahora! ¡No sin ver una vez más a todos! ¡No sin ver una vez más a Inuyasha!»_.

-Eso es corre, lo haces aún más divertido.- rio Ryukan.

Kagome corría y corría hasta que se tropezó con una maldita rama, solo sintió su cansado cuerpo estrellarse contra el frío y duro suelo. Vio cómo Ryukan sin esfuerzo alguno ya estaba delante de ella.- Hola- sonrió horriblemente.- Sabes ha sido divertido y todo pero ya es momento que me des ¡mis jodidos fragmentos!- le gritó mientras la tomaba por el cuello del muna-himo desgarrándolo por su Katar.- ¡Je! Para ser una humano no estas tan mal, lástima que lo que quiero de ti esta vez es muy diferente.- la miró de nuevo.- Sin embargo, una mirada no hará daño.- volvió a sonreírle con esa asquerosa sonrisa.

La pobre Miko no podía si quiera hablar, sentir su aliento chocar con su piel era la cosa más desagradable que había sentido jamás, ¿no le bastaba con matarla? Si iba a matarla que lo hiciera ya pero no soportaba estar expuesta ante tal ser. Sintió cómo su muna-himo terminaba de desgarrarse dejándola completamente expuesta ante él y ahora era del cuello por donde la tomaba. Las lagrimas no paraban de salir.- ¡MATAME DE UNA VEZ!- gritó deseando que esto acabase ya.

-Oe, ¿por qué no divertirnos un poco? Eres un juguete interesante, ya veo porque el hanyou se entretiene contigo.- dijo pasando sus dedos por el rostro de la chica.

Esta solo atinó a cerrar lo ojos.- ¡Inuyasha!- gritó tan desesperada, aun sabiendo que no estaba cerca deseaba con todo su ser que la salvara.

Un aura casi infernal se sintió en el aire, una sombra se acercaba a toda velocidad cual animal salvaje.- Creo que eso que estas tocando ¡NO ES TUYO!- la voz gutural hizo abrir lo ojos a Kagome, ¡era él! ¡era él! Pero… Algo estaba pasando no era el mismo Inuyasha de siempre, sus ojos _«¡Oh por Dios! Sus ojos, su parte demonio salió»_.

-Así que llegaste hanyou.- dijo Ryukan dejando caer a Kagome a lo que Inuyasha gruñó enfurecido.

-SI Y MIRA LO QUE ENCONTRÉ EN EL CAMINO.- dijo sosteniendo la cabeza de Akan sonriendo.

La expresión de Ryukan no tenía nombre era una mezcla entre ira, sorpresa y miedo.- ¡TU! TU TE ATREVISTE A ¡CORTARLE LA CABEZA A MI HERMANO!- gritó lanzándose contra él.

-Sí y fue de lo más fácil.- dijo Inuyasha sin parar de reír. Kagome no se podía creer a este Inuyasha pero solo deseaba que todo acabara.

Inuyasha incluso dejó de lado su Tessaiga y lo atacó con su 'Hijin Kessô, sus ataques eran imparables, así era cada vez que su parte demonio salía, con un solo golpe logró quitarle una de la Katar a Ryukan mas este siguió atacándole con la otra su ira era enorme no podía concentrarse, sólo quería vengar a sus hermanos. Mas la ira y la irracionalidad provocaron su propia pérdida, pues Inuyasha logró darle un golpe directo partiéndolo casi por la mitad. Este calló muerto.

Kagome contempló la escena aturdida, no sabía si correr o quedarse, después de todo a pesar de su estado Inuyasha había ido a salvarla, no podría tener malas intenciones.

El hanyou se acercó lentamente a ella, esta por instinto se cubrió.- Inu- fue interrumpida.

-¿ESTAS BIEN?- su voz seguía sonando de forma gutural.

-S-sí, t-tu ¿es-estas bien?- apenas podía hablar, verlo de esa forma le parecía extraño, mas no sabía cómo.

Este en respuesta sólo sonrió.- Muy bien ahora ¡CORRE!

Kagome se sorprendió.- ¿Correr? ¿correr de qué?- dijo algo asustada.

Este seguía acercándose y su sonrisa no se borraba.- Oh Kagome traté de advertirte, traté de dejarte en un lugar seguro, de mandarte lejos por tu bien pero ahora… Ahora eres mía así que CORRE O TE HAGO MIA AQUÍ MISMO.

.

.

.

¡Y listo! Espero les haya gustado y que no se hayan olvidado de mi historia, de nuevo una disculpa por irme así. ¡nos leemos después!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me animan demasiado a seguir con mi historia y me gustaría contestarles personalmente.

serena tsukino chiba, ¡gracias! Jajajaja me alegra que la trama te agrade y también te mando un abrazo enorme.

, jajajaja me encanta que les agrade mi historia y tranquila la tortura valdrá la pena.

CrystalMerlia, ¡gracias! Te mando un abrazo enorme.

Saiko666, que alegría que te gustara mi historia, aquí les traigo el lemon y espero les guste, en serio soy muy nueva en esto pero me animan mucho. 3

Lauraa, espero te guste el capítulo, te mando un abrazo enorme.

Guest, jajajaja, claro que nadie se negaría °u°.

Sin más que decir, aquí les dejo lo básico.

° Los personajes NO me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

° Este capítulo contiene lenguaje fuerte y LEMON.

.

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

-¿Qué?- contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿No me oíste?- dijo acercándose cada vez más a ella.- ¡CORRE!- gritó. _«Kagome si no corres ahora no voy a poder contenerme»._ Pensaba Inuyasha dentro de sí, pues sabía que su parte demonio no se detendría.

-Inu.- fue interrumpida.

-¡QUE CORRAS!- gritó aún más fuerte.

Esta sólo se levantó y en lugar de correr se acercó más a él, no pareció importarle estar desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Inuyasha en respuesta gruñó y cerró sus puños, esta mujer estaba complicando demasiado todo.

La Miko del futuro puso su mano en la mejilla del hanyou.- No voy a correr de ti Inuyasha, no sé qué te este pasando, pero nunca correría de ti.- dijo sonriéndole.

Inuyasha atrapó sus labios mas no fue cómo la última vez; este beso era desesperado y hambriento, sin aviso o invitación su lengua ya estaba jugando con la de ella y sus colmillos mordían su labio inferior con un frenesí casi inhumano. Kagome no pudo evitar emitir un pequeño gemido, lo que provocó una sonrisa en el hanyou, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya la tenía contra un árbol, la tomó de las nalgas, esta se abrazó a sus piernas y él no paraba de recorrer su abdomen.

Cuando el aire falto se separaron solo unos centímetros, los ojos de Inuyasha estaban cubiertos por su cabello y por su parte Kagome estaba aturdida.- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó completamente roja.

Como respuesta solo sintió ser cargada por encima del hombro de Inuyasha, se alejaron lo suficiente para dejar atrás la aldea y la escena dónde se dio la batalla entra Ryukan e Inuyasha, al llegar a un pequeño claro, la dejó caer en el césped.- ¡Inuyasha!- su reclamo fue interrumpido por un nuevo beso, con un rápido movimiento Inuyasha se había desprendido de su Hitoe y su Kosode, sintiendo contra su pecho los senos de Kagome provocándole un gruñido.

Sus besos bajaron al cuello de la chica, lamía y succionaba cada centímetro de su cuello a lo que Kagome gemía bajo, hasta que este llegó a uno de sus pechos sin; lo devoró sin piedad, no podía creer que existiera algo mejor o más suave, no paraba de lamer y morder su pequeño pero erecto pezón; era tan delicado que parecía iba a arrancarlo por la fuerza de sus mordidas y con su mano no dejaba de masajear y estimular el otro, así lo hizo turnando un pecho y otro, por su parte Kagome no paraba de gemir y gritar.

-¡I-Inu-yasha esp-espera!- la pobre sentía que iba a estallar las emociones que sentía no podían ser humanas. Intentó alejarlo poniendo las manos en su pecho, pero esto no sirvió ni un poco porque él la tomó por las muñecas con una sola mano y las puso sobre su cabeza

-TE DIJE… TE DIJE QUE CORRIERAS O NO ME DETENDRÍA, ELEGISTE NO CORRER.- le contesto mientras seguía devorando su pecho, su voz gutural seguía ahí.

Con sus garras destrozo el hakama de Kagome dejándola completamente desnuda, no le dio tiempo para quejarse cuando la lengua de Inuyasha ya estaba saboreando su clítoris; a lo que ella gritó de placer. La lengua de Inuyasha se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien, le recorría sin descanso y sentir su aliento contra su intimidad era probablemente lo más delicioso que había sentido en toda su vida.

-Por favor, Inuyasha detente, este no eres tu.- le dijo con la voz casi muerta, no sabía de dónde sacaba la cordura para pedirle que se detuviera. Tan solo no quería que pasara así, no mientras Inuyasha no era el mismo.

-Eso dice tu boca pero tu cuerpo y tu olor me dicen otra cosa Kagome… ¿y sabes lo que me dicen?- dijo chocando su aliento contra la intimidad de la chica provocándole más escalofríos.- Dicen que te haga mía.- al terminar la frase introdujo dos de su dedos en la cavidad de la chica y su lengua no se hizo esperar, mientras la penetraba con sus dedos mordía y saboreaba su clítoris. Kagome estaba tan extasiada que casi sentía perder la conciencia.

-Aun no.- le dijo Inuyasha _«¿Cómo demonios sabía que estaba a punto de venirse?»_. Pensó la chica entre su excitación. -No, quiero que termines conmigo dentro.- sonrió.

Con una rapidez increíble se despojó de hakama dejando a la vista todo el esplendor de su erección.

Sin aviso alguno la penetró de lleno a lo que la pobre solo gritó de dolor, la erección de Inuyasha era tan grande que sentía todo su ser lleno, el dolor era insoportable y parecía que no desaparecería. Pero oh vaya que se equivocaba, con lentas pero fuertes embestidas el dolor fue remplazado por un sutil placer, en cada embestida Kagome emitía pequeños gemidos eran una mezcla de placer e incomodidad. Inuyasha no dejaba de besarla y jugar con su lengua.

Inuyasha se contuvo todo lo que pudo, pero los sonidos que Kagome emitía eran tan deliciosos para él y su interior lo recibía y atrapaba con una delicia indescriptible que esas lentas embestidas se volvieron rápidas y salvajes, quería todo de ella, quería oírla hacer todos los sonidos posibles.

Estaba tan desesperado por sentirla más y más que tomó las piernas de ella, las puso sobre sus hombros, logrando penetrarla más profundo aún. A lo que Kagome gritó de placer, pero de inmediato intentó cubrir su boca por pena.

-Quiero oírte.- le dijo quitando su mano de la boca y colocándola en el cuello de él, la penetro más rápido, la chica le hizo caso y se hizo oír, sentirlo dentro suyo ahora era totalmente diferente quería más y más.- Abre los ojos, mírame.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con sus orbes dorados mirándola fascinado.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Inuyasha gruñendo.- Dime que te gusta, que quieres más.

Verlo mirándola de esa forma y ser complacida de esa forma la llevó casi a la locura ¿Quería oírla? Pues vaya que lo haría.-¡MÁS! ¡MÁS! ¡AAHHH! ¡ME ENCANTA!- gritaba, mientras sentía su primer orgasmo.

-Te dije que aún no.- le dijo Inuyasha volviendo a besarla y siguió embistiéndola lenta y tortuosamente para que ella terminara de disfrutar su orgasmo. Pero sentir cómo las paredes de Kagome se contraían contra su erección fue demasiado, gruñó cual animal y mientras se venía en ella la marcó para que todo el mundo supiera que esa era su hembra.

Se tumbó sobre el pasto cargando a Kagome para que se recostara sobre él, ella se recostó cansada sobre su pecho, este la abrazó mientras acariciaba su cabello.

De pronto Inuyasha se sintió como mierda, había marcado y tomado a Kagome sin siquiera preguntarle. Todo su esfuerzo por mantenerla segura y lejos de él había sido en vano, la tomó cual animal salvaje, ella debía estar furiosa con él, seguramente se estaba muriendo del miedo. Después de todo era un monstruo. Mas sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una vocecita cansada y adormilada.

-¿Inuyasha? Tengo frío- le dijo abrazándose más a él.

-Lo siento, soy un monstruo y seguramente me odias Kagome.- le dijo ocultando su rostro en su cuello, no quería ver su rostro.

-¿Monstruo?- preguntó.

-¡PRACTICAMENTE TE VIOLÉ KAGOME!- le dijo a punto de llorar, mientras enterraba más su rostro en su cuello.

 _«¿Violar?»_ , pensó confundida.- No hiciste nada de eso, tú mismo lo dijiste, yo quería hacerlo… Yo… Tenía miedo de que lo hicieras sólo por tu estado, pero noté cómo tu voz cambiaba y… La verdad… Fue increíble.- le dije tomando su rostro para brindarle una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¡Por un demonio Kagome! Traté de mandarte lejos porque no quería obligarte a nada y eso terminé haciendo.- le dijo triste y enojado consigo mismo.

-Tu no me obligaste a nada, si yo hubiera querido te hubiera alejado con un Osuwa- fue interrumpida por la mano de Inuyasha, con unos ojos llenos de nerviosismo.

Esta solo sonrió.- Inuyasha, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo.

-Claro.- volteó a verla.

-¿Por qué me mordiste?- preguntó tocándose el cuello mientras hacía un puchero.

-Te marqué cómo mía Kagome.- le dijo orgulloso.

-¿Tuya?- preguntó feliz.

-Sí, mía… Te amo Kagome.- le dijo bajito. Después de todo para que negarlo después de lo que había pasado, y tener una compañera como Kagome lo convertía en el bastardo más afortunado del mundo.

Por su parte Kagome, estaba más que feliz, oír eso de Inuyasha era lo mejor del mundo. Al fin había hecho su decisión y la elegía a ella, ¡la elegía a ella!- Inuyasha… Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido y sabes que te amo.- le dijo besándolo.

Este le correspondió, siguieron con besos pequeños y jugueteos tiernos, a pesar de todo Inuyasha ere un niño y eso le encantaba a Kagome.

Sin darse cuenta, los tiernos jugueteos se volvieron intensos y provocativos besos; después de todo Inuyasha estaba en su época de apareamiento y el trabajo de su compañera era seguirle el paso y vaya que fue así.

.

.

.

Y aquí termina, espero les haya gustado. Les mando un abrazo enorme y pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo por que HELL NO THIS ISN'T OVER, aún les queda mucho que vivir a estos dos.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola chicos! Gracias por sus reviews, quiero contestarles personalmente. :*

¡Gracias! ¡Espero que disfrutes este capítulo!

 **Camoni** ¡Sí! Ya quería actualizar mi historia pero por una o por otra cosa todo se me complicó, gracias por la paciencia. 3

 **Saiko666** ¡Gracias por tus deseos! ¡Sí! Planeo seguir con esta historia un poco más pero después subiré más historias que espero que les gusten, te mando un abrazo.

 **-AVISOS-**

°Este Fic contiene LEMON y palabras fuertes.

°Los personajes NO SON MÍOS, son de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

Ahora sin más preámbulos les dejo mi nuevo capítulo.

.

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

El amanecer se dio, y allí se encontraban una joven y un hanyou abrazados dormidos. El primero en despertarse fue Inuyasha. Se veía tan hermosa en sus brazos que despertarla parecía un crimen, pero seguramente sus amigos estarían preocupados y lo que menos quería era que vieran así a su hembra.

-Kagome, despierta.- le dijo suavemente.

Por su parte ella solo se removió encima suyo, después de todo estaba exhausta, toda la noche se habían dedicado a complacer al otro que la idea de moverse le desagradaba bastante. -No quiero.- le dijo haciendo pucheros.

Este se rio.- ¡Anda! No querrás que el pervertido de Miroku te vea así- aunque bromeaba sabía que si eso pasaba le arrancaría los ojos.

-No me importa.- le dijo bromeando mientras hacía más pucheros.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿¡ESTAS LOCA!?- se puso encima de ella con mirada asesina.

-¡Jajajajaja! Solo bromeo, no seas tan celoso.- le dedicó un sonrisa.

-¡No estoy celoso!- le dijo enojado.

-Sí, claro. Entonces no te molestará que me vaya así porque rompiste toda mi ropa.- le dijo esperando su reacción.

-¿Me harás castigarte otra vez?- le preguntó recorriendo su silueta.

-Amm… No, tenemos que irnos ya o se van a preocupar más, pero no tengo que ponerme.- le dijo viéndolo con cara de odio.

Este se levantó y le lanzó su Hitoe de Rata de Fuego.- Ahora ya tienes que ponerte.- le dijo vistiéndose.

Antes de irse la tomó por detrás.- Ni creas que esto se ha acabado, ahora eres mi hembra y nos esperan unos días muy… Entretenidos.- le dijo estrujando su trasero y pegándolo contra él. Esto le causó serios estragos en la cordura de la chica.

 _«Y ahora ¿cómo le digo que tengo un examen importante y debo irme? Demonios, acabo de meterme en un serio problema»_ , pensó Kagome mientras una gotita de sudor caía de su frente.

Estas se subió a su espalda y comenzaron el camino de vuelta a la aldea.

 **-EN LA ALDEA-**

-Me pregunto si Kagome y el tonto de Inuyasha estarán bien.- Dijo Shippo mientras estaba sentado con sus codos apoyados en sus piernas.

-Esperemos que sí, después de todo Inuyasha se encargó de esos demonios en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- le contestó Sango

-Pero me preocupa que no hayan vuelto.- agregó el monje.

La aldea estaba patas arriba y todos trataban de arreglar todo, además de curar a los heridos.

Al llegar Shippo se abalanzó contra Kagome.- ¡KAGOME! ¡ESTABA MUY PROCUPADO POR TI!- lloraba y la abrazaba a más no poder.

Esta solo lo abrazó con cariño.- Tranquilo Shippo, todo está bien.

-¡¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ NO VOLVIAN?!- preguntó aún llorando.

-Amm… Inuyasha y yo hablamos de varias cosas.- dijo con un risa nerviosa.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó Sango con ojos acusadores a Inuyasha.

-Es un poco extraño que Kagome solo esté usando tu Hitoe, ¿qué pasó con su ropa eh Inuyasha?- le preguntó Miroku riéndose.

-Cállate.- le dijo con ojos de odio.

Sango y Kagome solo se rieron ante la reacción de Inuyasha.

-Bien, se los diré.- tomó a Kagome por la cintura.- Marqué a Kagome como mi hembra.- dijo orgulloso.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta porque todos sabían lo que eso significaba.

-Bueno, felicidades, ya era hora.- dijo Miroku con una sonrisa.

El día pasó con todos tratando de arreglar el desastre que había pasado tras la batalla, por lo que el contacto entre Kagome e Inuyasha fue casi nulo.

Más tarde esa noche todos dormían plácidamente en una cabaña, todos excepto Inuyasha ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había poseído a Kagome y eso lo estaba volviendo loco, en definitiva, necesitaban privacidad ¡URGENTE! La miró ahí dormida con su bello rostro dormida tan plácidamente, sus labios entreabiertos y su pecho subiendo y bajando por su respiración; era tan irresistible y estar en su época de apareamiento la hacía ver aún más irresistible, tan solo quería darle un descanso pero no dejaba de pensar: _«¿Cuánto tiempo necesita? ¿Unas horas más? Si esto es el primer día no me imagino cómo serán los demás días. Mierda la necesito ya»_ , no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba sobre ella.

Solo la miraba y percibía su olor. Algo lo sorprendió.

 _«¿Está encima de mi? Sí, en definitiva es él, nunca me había sentido así, no resisto estar lejos de él, lo necesito, necesito que este de nuevo dentro de mí, por favor Inuyasha, ven por mí»_ , sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al el aliento de Inuyasha

-Sé que estas despierta y sé que quieres que te haga mía otra vez, así que porqué no nos dejamos de fingir y nos vamos de aquí para que te haga gritar.- ni él se reconocía, en su vida pensó hablar de esa forma pero Kagome le ocasionaba tantas sensaciones que tenerla ahí lo hacía el más pervertido del mundo y eso le encantaba.

Kagome abrió los ojos y se fue con él.

Por su parte todos estaban con un ojo abierto observándolos felices.

Llegaron a aquel claro donde se habían entregado por primera vez, y al bajarla Inuyasha comenzó un apasionado beso lleno de deseo y anhelo, tenerla lejos por todo el día había sido una completa tortura. El simple rose de sus labios había puesto su miembro duro y su cuerpo tan caliente que sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría.

-Te extrañé.- le dijo Kagome entre besos.

-¿Y por qué me ignoraste todo el día?- le dijo bajando sus besos a su cuello mientras desabotonaba su blusa.

-N-no te i-ignoré.- le dijo suspirando.- Es-Estuvimos ocupados, eso es todo.- le dijo sin dejar de suspirar.

-Pues me sentí muy ignorado y eso no le debes hacer a tu compañero.- Le dijo despojándola por completo de su blusa.- Así que ahora… Recibirás tu castigo.- le dijo pellizcando uno de sus pezones.

Antes de que le reclamara la puso contra un árbol de espaldas y mientras acariciaba su espalda cientos de besos la recorrían poco a poco.

Esta se volteó, esta vez quería hacer más que la última vez.- Oswari.- dijo viéndolo estrellándose contra el piso.

-¡Kagome! ¿¡Qué demonios te sucede!?- le dijo enojado.

-Esta vez… Lo haremos a mi modo.- le dijo subiéndose en él.

Poco a poco se deshizo de su Hitoe y su Kosode, dejando su marcado torso desnudo ante ella, él seguía sin poder moverse y sólo se dedicó a verla; esta se dedico a dar un recorrido de besos y saborear su piel. Sus músculos eran simplemente perfectos, siguió su recorrido hasta llegar al Sashinuki Hakama de Inuyasha, esta se detuvo ahí y se quedó mirando como el miembro de su hanyou se marcaba por debajo de este.

Esto le dio tiempo de lograr moverse y justo cuando iba a tomarla para hacerle lo mismo escuchó.- Oswari.- volvió a dejarlo inmóvil.- Te dije… Que esta vez lo haríamos a mi manera.- se acercó a su oreja de perrito.- Así que no tienes permiso de moverte.

Y se dedicó a quitarle su Sashinuki Hakama, dejándolo desnudo ante ella, esta comenzó a besar su cadera hasta llegar a sus pistolas a lo que Inuyasha no dejaba de gemir y gruñir, así siguió hasta que se topo con la erección del hanyou, la miró y sin dudarlo la introdujo en su boca.

-K-Ka-g-gome ¿Qué haces?- Inuyasha no dejaba de gemir y suspirar.

-Lo que tu me hiciste a mi… Te voy hacer gritar, perrito.- le dijo con una voz tan sensual que Inuyasha casi termina.

-Kagome, déjame hacerte mía.- le decía sin moverse.

-Aún no, siguió metiendo su miembro en su boca, usaba su lengua y mejillas apretándolo, estaba disfrutando tanto hacerle sufrir y en el proceso hacerlo disfrutar.

Inuyasha ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ya podía moverse y es que Kagome le estaba haciendo gozar tanto que el mundo entero se fue al demonio.- Kagome, por favor.- le rogó.

-Ah, ah.- le contestó mientras seguía haciéndole sexo oral.

-Ya no era pregunta.- le dijo entre suspiros, de pronto ya estaba arriba de ella.- Lo siento.- le dijo y la penetró de lleno, provocándole un pequeño grito de placer y dolor al no estar lista aún.

-Lo siento, pero… te necesito Kagome, te necesito.- le dijo sin moverse.

-E-esta bien, sigue y si paras te juro que te haré comer tierra con tantos osw- la interrumpió con un apasionado beso.

Entraba y salía de ella, moviendo sus caderas tan rápidamente como lentamente, quería que la experiencia durara más, quería más de ella, más, mucho más.

-¡Espera!- le dijo Kagome antes de tener su primer orgasmo.

Este salió de ella asustado.- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó asustado.

-Tengo una idea.- le dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-¡Ah! ¿En serio?- le reclamó.

-Shhh… Oswari.- de nuevo lo dejó sin poder moverse.

-¡¿En serio?!- le gritó enojado lo había interrumpido así para dejarlo contra el piso.

-Cállate, tengo una idea.- le dijo subiéndose en él, se acomodó y suavemente se sentó sobre su erección. Lo que le causó un gemido cortado, sentirse tan llena era algo totalmente nuevo.

Inuyasha casi termina al sentir eso.- ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó mientras ella subía y bajaba.

-Ayúdame.- le dijo.

Este obedeció y comenzó a mover su cadera hacía ella, cada que ella subía él lo hacía para no dejar de llenarla, sus movimientos se coordinaron deliciosamente.

-Me encantas.- le dijo entre gemidos, mientras tomaba uno de sus senos y luego el otro para succionarlo.

-¡Ahhh! T-tu a mí.- le contestó sin dejar de cabalgarlo.

Unos minutos más bastaron para que ambos llegaran a su tan anhelado orgasmo.

Kagome se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Inuyasha y él la tomó por la cintura para pegar su cuerpo más a él.

-Necesitamos… ah… Una… Casa.- le dijo Inuyasha suspirando.

-Sí, en definitiva.- le dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-Mañana mismo la construiré y después te vuelvo a hacer mía.- le dijo sonriendo.

-Amm… Sí bueno, tengo que irme unos días a mi época.- le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras una gotita de sudor se le caía por la sien.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- la levantó como si pesara 2 kilos.

-Es que tengo un examen importante así que tengo mucho que estudiar.- le dijo aún con esa sonrisa.

-¿¡Y!? ¡Tu ya eres mi hembra! ¡No necesitas nada de esas estupideces de "estudiar"!- le dijo molesto.

-¡SEA LO QUE SEA SIGO SIENDO LIBRE Y QUIERO ESTUDIAR TONTO!- le gritó molesta ¿cómo se atrevía?- ¡Y YA BAJAME! ¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA!- le dijo pataleando y haciendo pucheros.

-¿¡PARA QUÉ QUIERES ESTUDIAR SI TE QUEDARÁS AQUÍ CONMIGO!?- le gritó bajándola.

-¡AÚN NO TOMO MI DECISIÓN IDIOTA!- le gritó, ya estaban de pie sin importarles mucho su estado.

-¡ESO DEBISTE PENSARLO CUANDO ME DEJASTE QUE TE MARCARA!- le gritó de vuelta, ¿qué no entendía que ella era su mundo? ¿Qué si se iba lo devastaría? ¿su promesa no significaba nada?

-¿¡TE RECUERDO QUIÉN ME MARCÓ SIN MÍ PERMISO!?- en cuanto lo dijo se arrepintió.

-¿Te obligué?- sintió su corazón romperse.- ¿Quieres irte Kagome?- le preguntó con la mirada baja.

-Yo… No lo dije en serio, tu sabes… Que quiero estar contigo pero… Mi vida está dividida y debes intentar entender que aún hay cosas que debo hacer allá.- le dijo acercándose a él.

-¡SI QUIERES IRTE HAZLO!- le gritó, se sentía dolido, marcarla no significaba nada para ella aunque para él significara su mundo.

-¡NO!- lo abrazó.- Solo quiero que me dejes ir de vez en cuando.- No te dejaré, no lo haré.- le abrazó más fuerte.

-No puedo perderte Kagome, ¿no entiendes lo que significó el que te marcará?- la miró triste.

-Explícame.- le pidió.

Suspiró.- El marcarte, no sólo te vuelve mi hembra en el aspecto sexual, sino que te vuelve la única mujer a la que podré y querré poseer, la única a la que podré amar y la única por la que daría mi vida, nada se compara a antes. Mi vida ahora es para hacerte feliz y crear una vida juntos en la que seamos felices y crezcamos juntos. Kagome ahora eres lo más importante en mi vida, ¿entiendes?- las palabras del hanyou fueron dulces pero tristes, no esperaba tener que explicarlo.

-Inuyasha yo… Lamento haber hablado así.- le dijo apenada.- Tuve miedo cuando me dijiste que no podría regresar, me sentí que mi vida no me pertenecía más y eso me asustó, pero no entendía lo que significaba… Te amo Inuyasha y quiero lo mismo que tú, quiero ser tu hembra, tu compañera, sólo dame tiempo, ¿sí?- le dijo para después besarlo.

-Creo que todo sucedió muy rápido.- le dijo después de besarla.

-Un poco.- rio un poco.

-También te amo Kagome y te tendré la paciencia que necesites… Solo no me dejes, no soportaría perderte.- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Nunca, pero tu tampoco puedes dejarme tu a mí, ¿entendiste?- lo abrazó y volvieron a besarse.- ¿Y sobre mañana?- le preguntó.

-Oh vamos Kagome no me puedes dejar así en mi época de apareamiento, ¿no ves como quiero hacerte mía cada minuto del día?- le dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Bueno, lo hablaremos mañana, ¿ok?- le dijo riendo.

-Sí, porque ahora, quiero hacerte pagar por los oswaris que me hiciste.- le sonrió lujuriosamente.

.

.

.

Y aquí termina el capítulo, espero les haya gustado, les mando un abrazo enorme. ¡Los quiero!


End file.
